


Don't flatter yourself cowboy

by RosisZegeek



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosisZegeek/pseuds/RosisZegeek
Summary: Hanzo and McCree enjoy a late evening video chat while Jesse is away on a mission. The next day hanzo is left to dwel on the things he said under the influence of a little too much sake during the call the night before.Was it the alcohol clouding his understanding or was the cowboy flirting with him, and had he been flirting back?Well, with two new messages on his communications devise, hanzo had best prepare to face his actions from the night before. As well as his feelings. Feelings for the cowboy.Oh boy.He'd really gone and done it now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and genji spend some time bonding in the common rooms. Some teasing and jokes are shared about a certain cowboy, all at hanzo's expense that make the eldest shimada look back on his conversation with man the night before. 
> 
> When hanzo returns to the privacy of his own room he is met with two new messages from the very same cowboy he may or may not have been flirting with last night.

It was taunting him. Tempting him beyond reason. He couldn't possibly resist, not if it kept calling to him.

Hanzo looked over his shoulder, sneaking a glance for what totally wasn't the thirtyth time in the past five minutes.  
There, on the corner table, sat his communications devise. A plain silver iPad no larger than a book layed face down as it charged. The overwatch logo was featured in the centre, just underneath the camera lense. A simple desgin really. One fit for something considered to be Standard issue technology around base. Every one at watch point had one.  
Including hanzo.

Usually the eldest Shimada didn't concern himself with mobile devices such as phones or iPads. Anything really that involved communicating with others via social platforms where of no interest to hanzo.  
But since working for overwatch he would never admit that he had indeed grew accustomed to carrying around such a handy device. He could access Athena more easily. He could contact his brother and other members of the team without having to physically confront them. (Heavens knowns hanzo wasn't a social person) More so, he could control the ammunition supply stock lists and orders. Placing his request for certain arrows and combat equipment all from his room. Almost like it was as simple as online shopping. Only for deadly ammunition and weapons.  
Overall it's safe to say that hanzo fell into the practice of using his communications iPad often.  
It's because of this that hanzo now finds himself unable to pull his eyes away from the divice as it sits so close, yet so far out of reach.

In the corner of his eyes he watches it. Repeatedly stealing sideway glances over at it as if it could stand up and walk away at any moment.  
Across the table genji sits or rather, is comfortably spread out along the sofa in the common room lounge.  
He was talking rather enthusiasticly at a rapid rate about something hanzo couldn't keep up with. It's not that his brothers words hadn't had him engaged or interested in holding the conversation. He just didn't seem to be able to foccus with that damn thing sitting so close. That damn ipad was mocking him. 

Hanzo frowned at it as though it would take the hint and back off. As though it would stop teasing him. Stop distracting him from his brothers company. That didn't happen of course. No. Instead genji now joined the shared frustration, tapping his metallic hand against the table in waiting.  
Hanzo blinked, snapping back into reality. He looked back to the cyborg who was now sat lazily in a slouched position. Elbow on knee, as he held his face in his hand.  
Hanzo could see the inpatients practically radiate off of him. 

"Something troubling you anija?" Genji finally asked, staring hanzo directly in the eyes. 

"I...No" Hanzo replied unconvincingly, mentally face palming himself for such a pathetic attempt at deflection. 

Genji sat up straight a shot him an unconvinced glare.  
Just when hanzo thought his brother would pester him for an answer more believable he was relieved to see his brother fall back into the sofa and resume his shameless slouching. 

"You look tired hanzo, have you not been sleeping Well?" Genji asked politely as he pointed to hanzo's face. Dark bags tugged under his eyes and red veins strained the sockets beneath. 

Hanzo sighed. Perhaps he wouldn't be getting out of this one so easily. 

"I am fine genji." Was all hanzo offered but managed to muster a slight reassuring smile to back up his far from visual stament. 

Genji continued to lay sprawled out across the sofa as he looked hanzo over. Once. Twice.  
Looking back he stiffened his posture and returned his gaze directly to hanzo's.

"Is it...is it the nightmares again?" He whispered in a serious yet gentle tone. 

"Lena tells me she sees you wonder the base sometimes, at unholy hours. Sweaty and shaking as though you'd just experience a trauma. I...is it the nightmares that cause such behaviour brother? Do they trouble you again?" 

Hanzo blinked. He blinked again, and again. What else could he do? Genji was right. He did often wake in the middle of the night. Thrown from sleeps peaceful embrace by horrors that haunt his mind. His memory.  
Not being able to return to sleep ment he roamed the halls and common rooms during the night as a means of distraction. Sometimes he would retire to the main common rooms and watch some tv. Sometimes he would throw himself into physical activity in the gym. It was true. The unpleasant nightmares did indeed keep him up at times. But as for last night that wasn't the case. 

Genji's question caught him off gaurd. Because as true as the accusation was. That wasn't real reason behind hanzo's most recent sleep deprivation.  
He would never admit to spending the whole night on his iPad in a live video call with a certain cowboy while he was away on a mission in Australia. The time difference ment that while it was daytime for McCree, it was late into the evening for hanzo.  
It was a foolish mistake to have spoken on the call for so long. He'd simply lost track of time.

"Sometimes, I admit. It's nothing I am not used too however." Hanzo answered finally.

"But last night this was not the case, I merely lost track time talking with agent McCree and so that is why I am a tad sleep deprived." He added cooly, hoping his brother would not hassle him for further details. 

Genj couldn't have looked any more taken back by the the new information. His face which had not long been revealed from it's visor hosted surprise and pure disbelieve at hanzo's expense.  
It took genji a moment to process what he'd just heared and after a second or so, a cheeky smile plastered it's way across his lips.

"Oooh, is that so?" Genji questioned, raising his voice and arching a brow.  
His expression turned wolfish now and he sat up in the sofa in an attempt to inche closer to his brother, who until now was sat comfortably at the end.

"Yes. It is no big deal genji." Hanzo said plainly in the hopes of throwing his brother off. He only told genji about the call from fear of his little brother worrying about his mental state. And to prevent a conversation about their past.

Genji, as suspected wasn't willing to let this go so easily however. 

"Oh of course not aniki, don't be silly. Why would I even think such a thing...hmm? Genji teased sarcastically. 

Hanzo felt it in that moment. At the beginning of his brothers playful teasing. Something he wouldn't admit too. But there it was. Embarrisment. Because he knew where this conversation would lead. Where it always leads. 

"But now I'm curious brother...what exactly did earn the great hanzo shimada's undivided attention, and for so long too? Asked genji over dramatically.  
Hanzo only huffed in response. 

"What did the two of you talk about exactly?" Genji enquired all while wiggling his brows sugestivly. 

"Nothing of importance."

"Sure, sure..." genji waved off hanzo's simplistic reply and continued to stare down at him waiting for further elaboration.  
Hanzo sighed audibly.

"Breif detailes surrounding the mission to begin with until subjects switched to casual conversation."

Genji was in awe at that and bubbled like a child before opening his mouth to speak again.

"Sooo...you and Jesse seem to be growing quiet close then, huh?" Genji implied suggetivly. He then snapped his fingers and threw them hanzo's way.

"Ahh! That's why you keep looking over at your iPad. Are you wating to text jesse back, I heared your notification sound go off at leat twice since we began speaking. That's it, is it not?" Genji demanded so surely if himself. 

Hanzo felt the tips of his ears turn pink as he flushed at the suggestion. 

"Brother, am I keeping you from talking to your cowboy?" Genji added. His voice mocking in hanzo's mind.

Your cowboy. His brother had suggested.  
My cowboy?  
He repeated those words in his mind over,and over again.

 

"Ridiculous. Why would you think such a thing?" Hanzo deflected poorly.

Genji smiled in response. He knew the effect his teasing was having on his poor brother and he loved the power that he had over him in this moment. 

"Hanzo, come on. I know you. You'd never spend as little as five minutes participating in causal social talk let alone all night. I'm just curious as to why this cowboy seems to be the only one to break my dear brother out of his bad habits. Could it be the accent? Is that it brother? Does the cowboys southern hick have magical mesmerising abilities that I didn't know of, or is that secretly your kink now?" 

"GENJI!" Hanzo demanded, face now turning a deep shade of pink stretching down his neck and across his chest.

Genji fell into a childish fit of laughter, burying his face in hanzo's shoulder. Hanzo stood to leave. He wouldn't be the centre of genjis amusement any longer.

"Wait, hanzo" genji pleaded, wiping away stray tears from the corners of his eyes. 

"If you would excuse me brother. I have things I must attend to." Hanzo said curtly. 

"Ah come on anija...you know I'm only teasing. It's no secret though, that the two of you are rather close. You do spend a lot of time together...and text. A lot." 

"We are...friends. By mutual agreement." 

"I never accused you otherwise...Hanzo. I'm glad to see you open up to others. I believe it's good for you, truly." Genji offered almost apologetically. Hands in the air in surrender. 

Hanzo nodded. With nothing left to say he bowed and moved to leave.  
Returning to his room he crashed onto his bed. Checks still warm from esrliers heat.  
Looking up at the ceiling he sighed and turned this attention, finally, to his iPad.

Using his thumb print to unlock the screen he instantly pulled down the notification bar to reveal what he'd been pondering.

Two notifications:  
2 unread messages from agent McCree.  
24 unread messages from 'Overwatch gang' group chat.

Hanzo took a breath and reached to tap open mcCree's message first. Truth be told...He may have missed out a few minor details about the circumstances surrounding his and mcCree's little late night chat yesterday. Details such as fact that hanzo had been attempting to drown his problems in sake when mcCree had called his iPad. And in a tipsy state hanzo had foolishly answers. When the cowboy suggested he switch to video chat to attempt to show hanzo just how hot it was down in Australia, well...Hanzo may have let slip a comment or two in a flirtatious nature about how mcCree was indeed. Very hot.  
And if hanzo's drunken mind was as reliable as he doubted it to be. Then the cowboy had flirted back. 

Oh. This was going to be awkward, he thought as he loaded the chat open and braced himself for what came next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree and hanzo finally speak and it's not at all what hanzo had expected.

Message recived at 06.30 P.M.  

McCree _: mornin' shimada-san, sleep well?_

Hanzo stared at the message for longer then he'd care to admit. McCree had sent this a while ago but hadn't waited for a response before sending a follow up message. Hanzo dragged his eyes down the screen to read it. 

McCree _: Give us a call when ya free, would ya darlin'._

Hanzo blinked. He looked around the room as if it held the answers to the questions racing through his mind. 

The cowboy wanted to speak with him. Uh oh. Was he going to confront hanzo about his abrupt behaviour the night before. Had he regreted talking to hanzo for so long. Had he realised the nature of their conversation and wanted to clear up what was said. Claim that it was all in innocents. 

Hanzo looked back at the device. He decided to re-read the messages again for good measure. Finally he started to type out a response. 

Shimada: _why? Has something happened?_

He decided to ignore the first message not sure entirely how to respond...or if McCree really cared for an answer. He looked the message over after sending it. That was a safe reply, right?

He didn't have long to ponder on the thought because almost instantly three white dots appeared at the bottom of the messenger page. McCree was typing. Hanzo let loose a breath he hadn't realised he had caught in the back of his throat. He nervously waited as the cowboy typed out his response from half way across the world. And then, it stopped. Before long hanzo was greeted by a new message from the cowboy.

McCree: _Nah, nothin' like that darlin'._

Hanzo furrowed his brows _,_ confused. What other reason could the cowboy have for wanting hanzo to call. The night before he had simply called regarding the mission. It was only by awkward interaction that lead the conversation to go else where, to casual talk. And with hanzo in the state he was, he had allowed it. But now, the cowboys intentions where unclear, and hanzo didn't like not knowing. 

With a grunt he typed out his response. 

Shimada: Very _well, I will call after I have eaten._

McCree:  _Allrighty then han. Wanna make it another video call?_

Shimada:  _As you wish._

Hanzo dropped the iPad down on the bed and looked back up to the ceiling. Rethinking over the exchange. What could the cowboy possible need hanzo for? 

He sighed loudly, fustraighted. He wouldn't allow himself the displeasure of worrying over it. He wouldn't grant the cowboy that kind of power over him. Instead he rised to stand, picked up his empty glass form the night stand and opened the door to leave. He marched towards the communal kitchen and was pleasantly surprised to find no one there. For now. 

Quickly he rinsed the glass with tap water and left it on the side rack to dry. He moved to the fridge and glanced inside frowning at a fimilar concoction inside. With a label reading 'HANZO' in full capitals was a protein shake bottle with some sort of thick brown mixture inside. He was used to living of protein shakes and protein packed meals as a regular part or his balanced diet. Being an assain at his age called for it. So the sight of today's meal wasn't unusal, but the source of his disdain came from what he could see sitting innocently besides it. There, next to his lunch was a big, fat slice of chocolate cake with a label pinned to the base of the plate reading 'GENJI ONLY, NO TOUCHY!' 

Hanzo shock his head. His brother must have put that there on purpose to tease him. Now that was a dirty move genji, he thought as he reached out to grab the boring bottle of protein shake, slamming the fridge doors shut.

Ignore all distractions, he repeated to himself. Genji had been trying to convince him to indulge in the sweeter things for weeks now. And this was just plain cheating. 

Popping the lid off the bottle, hanzo downed a swig of the mixture. Wiping his mouth clean he moved towards the counter cubbored and found what he was searching for. 

In a practiced motion he took and emptied the bag of rice into the cooker. And catered to it as he drank his shake. When the rice was cooked he emptied and poored it into a bowl and sat at the far side of the table to eat in peace. That is until a blink of blue light flashed past the counter next to him, only to blink back in his direction.

"Hiya luv!" Tracer exclaimed from the chair next to him and hanzo sighed inwardly at the moment of peace he'd now lost.

"Rice again, huh...don't cha ever get bored of it?" She asked smirking. 

Hanzo shock his head politely and swallowed the food he'd been chewing on. 

"It hosts many netriouse advantages and is easy to prepare." He said re-ajusting the grip on this chopsticks.

Lenna nodded in response. 

"Yeah...suppose so."

Hanzo looked back down at his bowl and continued eating before the quirky agent spoke up again.

"You know, genji once tried teaching me how to use them things." Leans stated, gesturing towards the sticks in his hands. 

"Didn't quite manage to grasp it in the end though." She said laughing.

"There is no shame in that." Hanzo offered as he layed the chopsticks down on the table and turned to Lena.

"I remember back when we were children and learning to use them ourselves." He began.

"Genji must have been about four or five years old when he finally grasped the concept." He added smiling. 

Lena leaned in closer putting her head in her hands, already entranced by hanzo's words. It was rare he spoke more than a select few set of words of his own accord, and even rarer that he spoke about his childhood. 

Hanzo's smile grew wider, into something that resembled a sly smirk. Then he did the unthinkable. He began to chuckle. 

"What, what did I miss?" Lenna demanded, nudging hanzo's shoulder with her own. 

"Genji...he had been so pleased when he managed to pick up the egg in his bowl that he started jumping and dancing around the dinning table. He then insisted on carrying the egg between the chopsticks over to our farther who was sitting in his office next door." Hanzo shook his head. And laughed. 

"He was so caught in the moment that he was determined to show our farther his achievement. When he got to the office the egg had slipped out of the sticks grasp and landed on my farthers suit just as he reached out to show him." 

"Aww no way, that's adorable init!" Lena exclaimed enthusiasticly. Hanzo's smile softened as he glanced back down his chopsticks. 

"Yes. I suppose so." Hanzo wouldn't admit it but he had always been fond of that memory. Although it was easy to forget, to push to the back of his mind just like the other few memorys he dawned on from his childhood. It was there. 

Later, after he had finished his meal he retired to his room. The first thing his gaze locked onto was the iPad laying where he had left it. On his bed. He ignored it, instead moving towards the bathroom. If he was to be caught in a video call with the cowboy again, this time he would be prepared. Lifting his shirt above his head and pulling it off, he tossed it aside. He leaned around the glass door to the shower taps and twisted them clockwise. Water shot down immediately from the hose and hanzo left the water to warm up as he removed the rest of his clothes. Stepping in, he let loose a sigh of relief as the warm water danced on his skin.

It was now or never. He couldn't stall any longer. Fully fed, showered and dressed he reached over to pick up the iPad, unlocking it once again. He was tempted to first open the group chat that had been constantly filling up his inbox for the past few hours, but decided against it. Sucking in a breath and swallowing his pride he tapped the contacts list and hit the button labled 'connect'. 

One buzz, then two, and now three. Suddenly the buzzing stopped and the call was connected. Hanzo was met with sounds of heavy scaviging and rustling as though McCree was in motion. The scene showed two boots stepping side by side as they walked down a hall way, before finally stopping and turning in their tracks. Finally the sounds came to a stop and the cowboy spoke, lifting the camera to his face to meet hanzo's confused expression. 

"Uh, sorry 'bout that darlin', I was just moving somewhere more private." 

"It is fine. What did you wish to speak with me about?" Hanzo asked cutting straight to the point.

"Just 'bout last night is all" Jesse began, hesitation clear in his voice.

"I was wonderin' if ya wanted me ta follow the others up on deletin' those photos?" 

"I'm Sorry?" Hanzo asked confused and a little surprised. He had not expected this of all things to be the cowboys reason behind calling. Something about photos...Hanzo didn't recall anything about any photos. He never took photos, despite agent D.va's obsession with trying to include him in what she called 'selfies'. 

"Yeah uh...ya see..." he started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I wasn't sure how much ya remembered of last night but...Hanna joined the call on my end and was chattin' with us and all that. I didn't realise she had been screenshotting the call and postin' the photos to the group chat." McCree said trailing off.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Was hanzo's first thought. What photos had she been taking and just how many of the other agents had seen them?

"What?" He managed to let out before thumbiling for the home button to open the group chat, all while remaining on call with McCree.

"Yeah...I'm awful sorry darlin' I swear I had no idea until after, when the chat kept buzzing nonstop. Figured you'd be sleepin' since you hadn't opened the chat or responded to the messages. Ya, uh...ya really don't remember?" He asked concerned.

"No I...I admit I wasn't in my best state of mind." Hanzo admited, biting back the urge to damn Hanna song. 

McCree only nodded in understanding. He too was under the influence of a little too much whiskey but he had full recollection of the night before. He didn't mention it though, instead adjusting the camera angle on his iPad. 

"Yeah, so...uh, should I ask Athena to delete the whole chat from last night...or did ya want to read through the messages first, since ya seem a little fuzzy on the whole thing." McCree offered politely.  

Hanzo sighed and shook his head.

"No. The damage is done. I will tend to this myself."

McCree fumbled for what today for a second. Perhaps his answer was a little harsh. He had basically just admited to considering their conversation nothing more than 'damage.' Which was not true. Not true at all. 

"Gotcha. But before ya go, can ya humour a man for a sec, I got a question I'm jus' itchin' to ask." McCree asked cooly.

"What is it McCree?" Hanzo asked plainly. 

McCree's expression turned wolfish as a playful smirk snuck onto his lips. Hanzo felt his heart beat speed up slightly at the suspense. McCree finally decided to clue him as he spoke 

"Were you really smilin' in this photo or did Hanna just Photoshop it?" He asked teasingly. 

Before hanzo could answer he was greated with a new message from their chat. It was an attachment of a photo. A photo of him. And indeed he Was smiling. Hanzo huffed and returned the ipads screen to show McCree again. He merely held a serious empty expression on his face as he looked down at him.

"My apologies cowboy but you are sorely mistaken, this image is a fake." Hanzo said hiding a smile. 

"Ah damn, I guess I owe lucio twenty bucks." McCree said jokingly. Emphasising his disappointment with a pouty face. Hanzo chucked in response.

"Will that be all agent McCree?" Hanzo asked.

"Yeah, guess that's everythin', unless you got anythin' ta add shimada-san?" He asked, almost sounding slightly hopeful. 

"No, that will be all." 

"Alrighty then, see ya around han."

"Goodbye McCree." 

And with that, the call ended. Hanzo Was once again alone in the company of his own room, and for a moment it felt empty. 

He decided to brave it, getting it over and done with. He taped open the chat titled 'overwatch gang,' and prepared himself for the hell that awaited him.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo reads through the 'overwatch gang' group chat to see what all the fuss McCree made was about.

**overwatch gang group chat:**

D.va: Come on guys, place your bets. What do you think he was smiling at? Winner takes all!  
  
Music man: _Dude, I bet that photo isn't even real!_  
  
Green cyborg ninja dude: _Yeah Lucios right, it's totally shopped. You can't fall us Hanna!_  
  
D.va: _Awhh, how can you even say that? You guys are no fun! And for the record, I'm good... but I'm not THAT good._  
  
Green cyborg ninja dude: Y _ou must have edited it in some way...I mean, i've never seen my brother smile, and we lived in the same house!_  
  
Music man: _Well in that case I'm still calling it out now, I place a bet of twenty dollars saying that photo ain't real!_  
  
Female flash:  _Winner takes all you said? Well, I'm in._  
  
Cleopatra the 3rd:  _Me three_!  
  
D.va: _GG! Place your bets newbs._  
  
Female flash: _20 dollars here!_  
  
Cleopatra the 3rd:  _30 for me._  
  
Very Zen: _I too wish to join this game. I place a bet of 40 dollars._  
  
Female flash: _Oooh, feeling confident are you luv?_  
  
Green cyborg ninja dude: _Master, please. You'll only encourage them._  
  
Cleopatra the 3rd: S _ounds like you know something we don't zenny???_  
  
D.va: Ri _ght, the bets are placed. Now, what are we all betting on?_  
  
Female flash: _I'm thinking maybe he was smiling at some joke...maybe one of McCree's terrible pick up lines?_  
  
D.va: _Nice thinking Lena!_  
  
Clint Eastwood: _Hey! Ma pick up lines ain't that bad..._  
  
Cleopatra the 3rd: A _h Jesse, how nice to see you finally join the fun!_  
  
Clint Eastwood: Fi _nally? You sent me like...seven damn DM's demandin' that I get ma sorry ass in the chat, or you'd rig my practice scores next train' session ta zero..._  
  
Cleopatra the 3rd: _And even then it took you several messages before you got the hint...SEVEN Jesse!_  
  
Clint Eastwood: W _ell, ya threaten a man's reputation for great aim...and he's bound ta notice eventually._  
  
D.va: _LOL!_  
  
Cleopatra the 3rd: W _ell I'm betting that he wasn't smiling. The photo looks like we were all prepping for a mission or something, so I'm gonna go with...the smile being a method of hiding pain? He probably got injured...and that smilie is nothing more then him trying to hold back a gasp of pain in the moment to protect his pride._  
  
Green cyborg ninja dude: Y _ou know hanzo's probably going to see this soon right?_  
  
Music man: H _ush dude, this is hilarious!_  
  
Female flash: Ye _ah I can kinda see that now...he does look like he's in pain. Lol._  
  
D.va: _Phara, is that your final answer?_  
  
Female flash: Y _eah, are you gonna leave the cause of pain open to interpretation?_  
  
Cleopatra the 3rd: N _o, on that I'm going to have to agree with Lena. The cause of pain was most certainly one of McCree's cheesy chat up lines._  
  
Clint Eastwood: _Hey! Again with the nick pickin' at me. Ma lines ain't cheesy okay? Besides, this whole bettin' thing is pointless anyways._  
  
D.va: _Oh and why's that old man? I thought you lived to gamble??_  
  
Clint Eastwood: Fir _st of, I ain't that old. And Second, it's pointless caz I was on that mission ta oasis when this here photo was taken..._  
  
Female flash: _WHAT! No way luv! YOU saw hanzo smile...like actually, SMILE???_  
  
D.va: O-M _-G! Spill everything cowboy! I need to know!_  
  
Music man: G _uys I'm telling you, he didn't see nothing because that photo is a fake. Right McCree?_  
  
Clint Eastwood: W _ell allrighty, if ya really wanna know so bad._  
  
D.va: _yes, YES!_  
  
Clint Eastwood: Ge _nji did a back flip and fell down some hidden stairs...hanzo had accidently shot the glass barrier as he was tryin' ta hit this one guy. He was laughing at genji fallin' over._  
  
Green cyborg ninja dude: _NANI!??_  
  
D.va: O _mg that's horrible..._  
  
Female flash:  _lmao!_    
  
D.va: Y _et amazing! Omg!!!!_  
  
Clint Eastwood: Y _up...when I saw it, it had been from the corner of ma eye. I didn't believe it until now. Thought it was ma mind playin' tricks on me or somethin', not even sure how ya got that photo darlin'._  
  
D.va: Come on! I _stream every match. Duh!_  
_I saw it when I was over looking some of my old feed earlier and just had to screenshot and save a few hundred coppys!_  
  
Green cyborg ninja dude: I _cant belive this. My fall wasn't even that bad...I landed gracefully!_  
  
Female flash: So _me might say...as graceful as a ninja, huh?_

**Green cyborg ninja dude removed Female flash from the chat.**

very zen:  _Genji! That wasn't a very nice thing to do to Miss Oxten._

Clint Eastwood: Nah, I think the part where ya shouted "Where'd the bloody banister go" after fallin' was what got him.  
  
D.va: _Wooooow genji! So graceful!_

Cleopatra the 3rd: _Haha this is just too good!_

Green cyborg ninja dude: Shut it d.va or you will be next!

D.va: Ha! You can't remove me scrub, I'm admin to this chat. Here...I AM GOD!

Cleopatra the 3rd: Uh oh...

**D.va added Female flash to the chat.**

Music man: Hannah, just how much mountain dew have you been drinking today?

 **D.va changed Clint Eastwood nick name to 'McCheese** '

McCheese: _Hey!_

D.va: A _wwwh, what are you all going to do about it? I make the rules in here!_

Cleopatra the 3rd: _: Uh oh...she's gone mad with power!_

_Female flash: uhm...actually, on second thought luv..._

**Female flash left the group chat**  

Tap.

Hanzo had seen enough.

He looked down at the plain defult home sceen as he stared disapprovingly at his iPad, with a blank expression glued to his face. Had he really just read through that entire conversation? What had he even read. There was more in the chat. Lots more. But the attention was moved away from hanzo and onto more meaningless subjects, mostly involving strange gifs and memes hanzo didn't care for. 

Instead, hanzo decided he would brave looking at the photos posted earlier on in the chat. The ones McCree had informed him of. He opened the chat back up and scrolled threw endless messages going back and forth between the team. Then he saw it. It was only a quick glance in the corner of his eye as he scrolled through the many messages. Stopping and scrolling back down to see the pictures he'd passed, he was met with a screenshot. One of him and McCree. The screenshot was from the other night, when he and the cowboy were in a video call. The photo was split down the middle. One side showing McCree. Shirtless, hanzo noted instantly and blushed like a school boy. He was Wearing nothing but a beach towl around his neck along with some colourful swim trunks with a straw hat. Hanzo dragged his eyes along the man's muscled arms and defined stomach.

Undercover. He realised, and huffed as he had to force his eyes off of McCree, instead glaring at the bratt herself, Hanna song who was holding two fingers up behind mcCree's head, pulling a silly face. Hanzo mumbled something in Japanese, his face only slightly burning more than his pride. He moved his attention onwards to the other split in the photo. His end of the call. There he was. Face dopey, eyes half shut and his hair falling messily in his face as he lazily leaning against the frame of his bed, on the floor of his room. 

Hanzo's eyes widened. He'd never seen himself in a state quiet like this on camera before. His gaurd was down, he was relaxed. And the cowboy looked to be enjoying it all too much.

He scrolled through a long list of screenshots and mugshots taken from the call. Hanzo sighed at each one of them before exiting the chat and dropping the iPad to his side's on the bed.

"Athena?" He began.

"Yes agent Shimada?" Replied the A.I instantly. 

"Please remove all photos from the overwatch group chat." 

"Certainly agent Shimada." 

"Thank you." Hanzo said with a quiet sigh. 

The thought of asking Athena to wipe the chat entirely had occurred to him, but hesitantly he decided against it. The comments were crude, and the concept of betting on hanzo's facial expressions was anything but honourable. But the damage was done. And deleting the messages would not change what had been said, seen and thought. Realising this, hanzo rose from his bed and walked over to the mirror on the closet door. He stared into it for a while as if he didn't recognise the image of the man reflected back at him. 

He smiled. And then he frowned, snorting at the image he was met with.

They were right.

It was painful to look at. Unnatural even. 

Years of training and grooming to become the leader of the shimada clan, meant years of scolding his expressions. Years of hiding his emotions. So many years, he now didn't recognise his own smile. 

Hanzo rolled his eyes and opened the door to leave. It was time to face the music. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
